Seventeen and Pregnant
by ShintoPrincessKikyo
Summary: Credit goes to SkyMaiden! She gave me the idea! Kikyo broke up with InuYasha a year before getting with Sesshomaru. Two years later he breakes up with her for getting pregnant. But will InuYasha, the man who still loves Kikyo, come and help raise her baby
1. Lost and Abandoned

_**Chapter 1: Lost**_

_**A/N: OK So SkyMaiden gave me the idea that goes like the summary. So this will be a (hopefully) very interesting story! Thanks again SkyMaiden!**_

_**Summary of Chapter 1: Kikyo was at her house waiting to here from her doctor. She wants to find out why she was throwing up a lot. But will the news make Sesshomaru leave her? Read to find out.**_

**Kikyo waited pacingby the phone. Sesshomaru was in living room with her and she sat on his lap and hugged him. He kissed her forehead lightly to calm her down.**

"**They'll call, Ki-Ki, don't worry." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo hugged him tighter for comfort. She immediately picked up the phone when it rang. "Hello?"**

"**Yes." "No." "Yes, I understand." "Thanks, bye." She hung up and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked curiously at her. She smiled sadly then frowned again. She immediately went into the kitchen and started cooking. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked coming in the kitchen. "Nothing, it's nothing." "Tell me."**

"**I'll tell you later." "I want to know now!" "Sesshomaru, I said I'd tell you later!" She was officially pissed as she looked at him with anger. He put his hands up and went into the living room and watched TV.**

**Of all the 2 years she lived with him still in high school she never thought this could happen to them. Maybe staying with her boyfriend was a bad idea; or else this might not have happened; but it did, and there was no erasing time but she wished she could. She had broken up with InuYasha 3 years earlier and the next year she started dating Sesshomaru. But this was too much for her.**

**Apparently the phrase "Time goes by when you're not paying attention" was actually true because she found dinner was actually ready. "Wow…" was all she said. She didn't get how that happened, but what the hell; she didn't care. "Sesshomaru dear, it's ready!" Sesshomaru came in and hugged her from behind.**

"**Now can you tell me?" He asked in his usual deep voice. "In a minute I will tell you." She said shaking. He took it as a reasonable.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Dinner came and left and she sat in his lap and shivered. She didn't want to tell him; but she had or he might get mad. "Sesshomaru you wanted to know, correct?" "Yes, Ki-Ki, I did." "I'm…I'm…pre…pregnant." She stuttered at every word. Sesshomaru turned away and took her off his lap. "I think it's time for us to go to bed don't you think?" "But Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru silenced her by leaving the room. Kikyo fell back and cried.**

**She knew he was unhappy…and she couldn't take the pain of that. She fell asleep on the couch crying.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**She woke up at 10:00 AM and saw a note next to her on the glass coffee table. She picked it up and saw something she would never forget:**

_**Dear Kikyo,**_

_**I am not sorry to say this but I was very mad to hear that you were pregnant. I have to tell you that I have cheated on you with my other girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi. She is so much more then you are. I am not coming back. Sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I only dated you for the sex.**_

_**-Sesshomaru**_

**She immediately ripped up the note and fell on the couch and called her sister Sango. She told her what happened. She started crying on the couch but then the sadness turned into anger. Sango said that she could live with her and so she wouldn't have to stay at Sesshomaru's house.**

**Kikyo immediately took the offer and packed up and left.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**She got to Sango's house and met Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, who was very nice to her and made sure she was comfortable around her because of her pervert ways. "Thank you guys so much for letting me stay. I really appreciate it." She said hugging Sango's. "No problem, Ki-Ki, anything for my sister."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**InuYasha saw his brother come into his house. "How's the relationship with Kikyo?" InuYasha asked. He hated his brother for dating the ex-girlfriend he loved still. "I broke up with her." Sesshomaru responded. "Why?" "She was pregnant so I left her." Sesshomaru was immediately punched in the face!**

"**You don't just leave someone after you got them pregnant! Bastard! She is going to have trouble taking care of the whelp cause you left her!" Sesshomaru left and went to Kagome's house. InuYasha growled and went to his room.**


	2. 1 Month Later

_**Chapter 2: Help 1 Month Later**_

_**Special Thanks To: SkyMaiden, oh my gosh thank you for the idea! I was running out of them! SO I am very, very grateful!**_

**Kikyo examined her stomach a month later in her own house. Her stomach had grown to inches. She felt her stomach. She really needed help she still went to school in high school and she really didn't have any money. But she didn't know that one certain man somewhere still loved her; and that he would be helping mighty soon.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**InuYasha had gotten Kikyo's address and was driving his way to her house. She lived an hour away from his house. He missed her so much and he wanted to help her so much. He blasted the music to one of Kikyo's favorite songs.**

_**Please tell me what is taking place,  
**_

_**Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
**_

_**Guess it must've got erased somehow,  
**_

_**Probably cause I always forget,  
**_

_**Everytime someone tells me their name,  
**_

_**It's always gotta be the same.  
**_

_**(In my World)  
**_

_**Never wore cover-up,  
**_

_**Always beat the boys up,  
**_

_**Grew up in a 5000 population town,  
**_

_**Made my money by cutting grass,  
**_

_**Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
**_

_**All in a small town, Napanee.**_

**No matter what he kept thinking of the time they shared. And he still felt like he was there. How he wanted to feel her skin and her kiss again.**

_**You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
**_

_**And think to myself,  
**_

_**Where do I belong forever?  
**_

_**In whose arms, the time and place?**_

_**Can't help if I space in a daze,  
**_

_**My eyes tune out the other way,  
**_

_**I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
**_

_**In this head my thoughts are deep,  
**_

_**But sometimes I can't even speak,  
**_

_**Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**_

**He walked up to the stairs and heard the same song playing in her apartment. He opened the door and didn't see her anywhere.**

_**I never spend less than an hour,  
**_

**_Washin' my hair in the shower,  
_**

_**It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,  
**_

_**So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
**_

_**Though it may take all friggen day,  
**_

_**There's nothin' else better to do anyway.**_

_**When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
**_

**_Lay under the Milky Way,  
_**

_**On and on it's getting too late out,  
**_

_**I'm not in love this time this night.**_

**He looked around and saw she didn't change from the past 3 years. Her apartment living room was a messy mess and her kitchen was also. He smiled at this. He told her to never change and she kept her promise.**

_**Can't help if I space in a daze,  
**_

_**My eyes tune out the other way,  
**_

_**I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
**_

_**In this head my thoughts are deep,  
**_

_**But sometimes I can't even speak,  
**_

_**Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**_

_**(La la la la)**_

_**Take some time,  
**_

_**Mellow out,  
**_

_**Party up,  
**_

_**But don't fall down,  
**_

_**Don't get caught,  
**_

**_Sneak out of the house_**.

**He saw her walk out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas drying her hair with a towel. She still looked the same except for her swollen stomach.**

_**Can't help if I space in a daze,  
**_

_**My eyes tune out the other way,  
**_

_**I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
**_

_**In this head my thoughts are deep,  
**_

_**But sometimes I can't even speak,  
**_

_**Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**_

_**Can't help if I space in a daze,  
**_

_**My eyes tune out the other way,  
**_

_**I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
**_

_**In this head my thoughts are deep,  
**_

_**But sometimes I can't even speak,  
**_

_**Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**_

**She stepped in her room then took one step back and saw him standing there. "Hello." She said. "Hey, I uh, heard about your pregnancy." InuYasha responded. She groaned. "I'd rather not talk about it. I never want to see that sorry ass of your brother again!" She almost screamed.**

**He grabbed her arms and asked her to be calm. "The baby might get the same attitude as you." He smiled. "What did you come here before besides to torment me?" She asked coldly. "I came to help you raise the baby before and after the birth." Kikyo cold look calmed down. "Fine you can help as long as you have enough money?" She said. "I have enough, haven't you heard of a rock star." "I didn't know you were one." "Well now you do." She laughed and went to change.**

**They went to the store and picked up some stuff for the baby due in 8 months. Kikyo had fun doing so.**


	3. Sesshomaru's Truth & InuYasha's Story

**_Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Truth & InuYasha's Story_**

_**A/N: OK I will try to update sooner but my classes are getting harder.**_

**InuYasha was in the car with Kikyo driving to the hospital to get her check. She had to go in every month to check on the baby. InuYasha looked over at her and saw she fell asleep. He turned the volume up to maximum and she sprung awake. "What happened?" "Nothing, we're here, Kikyo." They got out of the car to see a huge building.**

**They got Kikyo's changed in something that looked really weird but she did NOT like it at ALL. The doctor lifted up the clothing and Kikyo sighed. "I wish my dad took me." She groaned. "Well, Ms. Takahashi, your baby is fine but you'll have to gain more weight. Kikyo sprung up. "What? I already look like a pear but now I have to gain more weight. I'll never be able to wear a bikini again!" InuYasha did his best to calm her down.**

"**Well, the fat will go away after the birth, but for now you'll have to gain it if you want to baby to get healthy." Kikyo frowned at the words he said. She growled at him mentally. She just wanted to go and slap Sesshomaru for what he did and wrote to her. "Well Kikyo, you can go home now when you can but make sure that you gain that weight!" Kikyo faked a laugh and changed.**

**InuYasha waited for her and she came out soon after. "So how did you like this appointment?" "Shut up, InuYasha." She said coldly. She remembered very well his stubborn attitude as being a hanyou, which is why she broke up with him for hiding the secret from her when they started going out at 11 years old and broke up when they were 15. She couldn't go after him now…because she couldn't take that he might hide another thing from her like he did before.**

**They got to the car before she knew what was happening. Her thoughts again distracted her from time; either that or it was the hormones coming from the baby. She got in the car and fell fast asleep. InuYasha looked over at her; he didn't blame for her sleeping because she was having a rough time.**

**InuYasha knew what her thoughts were as they left; all the secrets that he hid from her about cheating on her with her baby sister Kagome, yeah, she found that out very easily. Man was she pissed of at him.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo woke up on the couch and smelled something really good coming from the kitchen. She went in and saw InuYasha cooking. She saw it was 7:00 at night. She sighed and walked to him. "Need any help?" "No just rest, that baby is in its 3rd month in that womb; you need rest." Kikyo shrugged and went back into the living room. She started watching Charmed; her favorite show.**

**InuYasha watched her from the kitchen. He couldn't believe after all they had been through that he still loved her. His heart ached every time he thought of that whelp being Sesshomaru's. InuYasha wanted to tell Kikyo what was happening between Sesshomaru while they were dating but he knew she'd find out tomorrow when she went to the mall with Sango and Miroku.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo woke up in the middle of the night and heard a lot of moving around from InuYasha's room. She figured Kagome had snuck in and that they were getting "happy". She sighed again and walked into the kitchen. Damn she didn't want any more of that little bastard of a sister. Kagome and Kikyo were enemies, VERY big enemies. Everyone who knew them well enough knew that they were. It was like World War III that happened in 2015, a few years after Kikyo was born.**

**All of a sudden she dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor. She felt her stomach. They baby had kicked. It was painful for the first time and she would have to get used to that. She cleaned up the mess and relit her candle and walked past InuYasha's room hearing a lot of movement.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"**Kikyo you really shouldn't have dropped out of school like that." Sango said. "I know but you had a kid at this age to remember?" "Of course I remember it was only last year." "Right." Miroku was listening to their conversation like it was nothing. He just laughed and continued eating.**

**Kikyo kept thinking about how this wouldn't have happened if she didn't date Sesshomaru. Life was just a pain in the ass sometimes; she would definitely have to get used to it. That's when she heard Sesshomaru's voice coming from up the stairs. "I'll be right back." She said and ran up them. When she saw there she was heart broken in the same way as three years ago.**

**Sesshomaru was rapidly making out with her baby sister, Kagome. Kikyo walked up to him and he saw her swelled stomach. "Hey you don't look to good." He said right before getting slapped. "What's your problem?" Kagome asked getting him up.**

"**Oh don't worry; he'll get you pregnant and leave you just like he did to me. Don't bet your ass he won't." Kikyo said. "So how's my kid?" "It's not your kid anymore Sesshomaru, when you left me it wasn't your kid. It'd doesn't have a dad!" "Well maybe my stupid little brother will be." "I can't go back to him!" **

"**I see." "You have been cheating on me too; haven't you?" She yelled. "Yes I have just like my brother did." Kikyo had enough. "So what's going on between you and me now?" "I am so over you!" Kikyo said in the calmest but coldest way and ran down the stairs crying.**

**InuYasha caught her as she ran down and she cried in his chest. InuYasha tried to calm her down.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**They soon went home after that. Kikyo didn't want to be there any more, he didn't blame her. She loved him, he hated her. He betted Sesshomaru didn't love her any more. But why would someone leave her like that? He didn't know the answer himself. But he didn't get her pregnant; so how would he know?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**They got in the house and calmed dinner and went to sleep as usual. But the next morning Kikyo had a huge migrant because it was now officially the 4th month! She was happy but getting scared even more every second. She was scared that she would be in too much pain.**

**Kagome had come over and tried to scare her. "20 of the women die during child birth." "Are you scared I'll die, or are you just waiting for me to die?" She asked coldly. Kagome had enough and left. No doubt she was going to get fucked by Sesshomaru again. InuYasha came out and talked to her.**

"**Did she go on with the whole 'women die during child birth' thing?" He asked. "Yes." Kikyo said looking at him but stroking her stomach. Her stomach was huge and she had gained the weight she needed. She didn't look any fatter then the baby would have made her actually.**

"**Kikyo you do know I still love you right?" "I know you do but…after what happened…I just don't know anymore." InuYasha was disappointed but he would deal. The truth was, Kikyo still loved him. But she couldn't come back; she was hurt too many times to trust anyone and she couldn't tell him…not now at least.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo was now in her 4th month and was getting more scared by the day. InuYasha had been around a lot more to help Kikyo move stuff. She couldn't bend down any more because of her stomach and she felt terrible about it. InuYasha had been very good about her pregnancy and needing to do a lot.**

**InuYasha had grown his hair out more for the past 3 months helping her and it was 5 inches below his ass now. Kikyo loved it when his hair was wet from the sweating on New Moons; she found it more attractive. But those were her thoughts when he was over. And she did find that InuYasha had not been fucking Kagome at night and it was because her cat Oreo had got locked in his room and jumped on his head. This is his story about it.**

**(A/N: The italic writing is her flash back when he told her what happened)**

"_**InuYasha, has Kagome been sneaking in your room and you and her end up fucking?" She asked, "No…" he replied. "Here's what happened…"**_

_**InuYasha's flashback**_

_**InuYasha was sound asleep on his bed when Oreo "accidentally" shut the door behind her with her black puffy tail. She sat in the open window and meowed at her cat boyfriend. (A/N: This is my cat Oreo! I put her in the story!) Her black and white fur shined in the moonlight as she turned her head and yawned. She saw InuYasha's head and jumped off the window.**_

_**She jumped on the bed and crawled on his stomach and stretched. She walked in a circle on his chest and then sat facing his head. His ears twitched and she cocked her head to the side. She went on to his head and sat down on his head. Her tail would float up everything he let out his breath. She sharply turned her head to look at him. She did not like this at all.**_

**_She looked at his ears and knew what she had to do to get him to stop. All of a sudden she bit his ears with her very sharp teeth and InuYasha's sprang up sending Oreo flying off of the bed. "What the fuckin shit!" He yelled as he sprang up. He felt a drop of blood come down his ears and he saw the cat looking like she would laugh if she could but only sneezed. He frowned at her and saw the door was shut._**

_**He picked the cat up and she hung from his arms upside down with her head bobbing back and forth as he walked. Her butt was in the air with her tail wagging violently. He stared at her tail for a second and opened the door and put her down. Oreo sneezed and walked away.**_

_**End of InuYasha and Kikyo's flashback**_

**Kikyo laughed at the memory of his story and went inside.**


	4. Surprise!

**Chapter 4: Surprise!**

**Kikyo was just walking with InuYasha and Sango and Miroku in the flee market. Kikyo loved coming here in the fall. Kikyo was born on Halloween so she went trick or treating with everyone she knew, especially with her niece. But Kikyo loved to shop as well. Whenever she was in a bitchy, shitty or all above fucky day then someone would take her shopping.**

**Kikyo would remember the way her mom would take Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo shopping just because Kikyo was in a bad mood; but now her hormones were rising because of her being a soon to be mother. She was scared and everyone knew it. But they respected the thought of it. All of a sudden Kikyo saw Sango pressed against a window looking at the outfit she always wanted.**

**Kikyo went inside and bought it. She came out and Sango growled, "I wanted that!" "I didn't by it for myself," Kikyo said calmly, "I got it for you." She took the outfit out and Sango squealed with joy and hugged her sister. "NOT…SO…TIGHT!" Sango let go after Kikyo almost had a heart attack. The boys were laughing at them from Kikyo thinking Sango was going to squeeze the baby out. Everyone thought that was funny.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Kikyo was eating with her chopsticks and talking to Sango when she dropped her chopsticks and gasped in shock, "Inu…Yasha…" InuYasha widened his eyes and knew what was about to happen.**

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter but I had to get this one out it has been running through my head for a long time now. Anyway R & R plz! **


	5. Destiny

**Chapter 5: Destiny**

**InuYasha got up from his seat and looked at Kikyo. She was gasping for breath and he needed to get her out of the mall. Sango knew what was going on too along with Miroku. They all got her out of there and left for the hospital. Kikyo almost cried from the pain she was having. "Calm down, Kikyo, we're leaving right now." InuYasha said. Sango looked at Miroku, "Don't look at me I'm not a woman, I am a womanizer." Miroku said. Sango evil eyed him.**

**InuYasha got Kikyo into the car and they sped off. Kikyo gripped her stomach, _WHY NOW? Why not tomorrow or something?_ Kikyo had more thoughts in her mind but none that you would want to hear. InuYasha and everyone arrived at the hospital and brought Kikyo in. InuYasha went to the doctor at the desk to check her in.**

"**Kikyo Takahashi, ah here she is!" He said. InuYasha was very anxious, "Are you her husband?" The doctor asked. InuYasha shook his head and was getting annoyed and even more paranoid then he ever was in his life. "Just get her in the fuckin room now!" InuYasha screamed.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**InuYasha waited outside hearing Kikyo's sudden halers from the room. That's when he saw Sesshomaru and Kagome come in the room. "Get out of here!" InuYasha said walking towards them. "It's my kid too, you know." Sesshomaru said. "No, you can wait in the waiting room; they'll call you in after that." InuYasha remained as calm as he could but it wasn't enough. Sesshomaru took Kagome by the hips and they walked out of the hall. InuYasha turned around and waited again.**

**10 hours later Kikyo came out in a wheel chair holding a baby girl. She was smiling and rubbing the chin. She looked at InuYasha and smiled wider. InuYasha couldn't help but smile back; but he knew what was about to happen. At that moment Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in. Sesshomaru grabbed the baby from her and started walking away. "GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!" Kikyo yelled. Sesshomaru turned around and smirked evilly.**

**InuYasha walked over to Sesshomaru grabbed the baby from him and punched Sesshomaru right in the eye ball. Sesshomaru and Kagome left. InuYasha handed the baby back to Kikyo as it started crying. "It's OK Destiny; everything's going to be OK." Kikyo said trying to calm the baby down. "Destiny; why did you name it Destiny?" Everyone looked at Kikyo.**

"**Well I figured that it was my destiny to have Destiny so why not?" Kikyo's answer was a good one…but little did everyone know that Kikyo had her own confessions to tell later on.**

**A/N: OK Kikyou K. I did now appreciate that little flame in my god damn guest book so if you are reading this don't you ever fuckin flame me again! That is also my friend's website and she takes it seriously when someone does something shitty like that!**

**Anyhow, please review and no this is not the end of the story but yeah so review please… (NO FUCKIN FLAMES THIS FUCKIN TIME FOR THOSE WHO FLAMED AYAME'S AND MY WEBSITE)**


End file.
